Did You Ever Love Somebody
by hannagrace
Summary: Serena pours out her heart and soul into a hautingly beautiful song...If only things could end the way she so desperately hopes they would...


AN: Okay, here's another one-shot. It's my first real attempt at a song-fic…Um, the lyrics may not exactly be precise, since I typed them out myself. Yes, I realize that I've been coming up with all these new stories and I'm completely ignoring the ones that I have to finish, but see, my writing style is to write whatever, whenever, I have the inspiration. It just so happens that I had inspiration to write this one! Now, if someone were to ask me what the inspiration was for this story, I'd hafta say I have no clue. -_-; Okay, this story came out of nowhere! Eh! So, I'll stop my babbling and let you continue on with the fic. Please R/R! Any sorts of feedback welcome, whether they're suggestions, or praises ^_^, or of course, flames! But please be gentle with the latter! Enjoy the fic!

~Hanna

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the song "Have You Ever Loved Somebody" both do not belong to me. 

* * *

Have You Ever Loved Somebody

By: Hanna Grace 

Serena tried to look out at the mass of people in front of her, failing to see anyone in particular due to the lights blaring at her face. She was standing nervously on her school auditorium's stage with a mic in front of her. It was Talent Night at Crossroads High. She had not planned on entering the show, but with the persuasion of her friends, she had signed up a week before, and was instantly accepted. 

The past week had not exactly been the easiest for her, but it had nothing to do with the show. As a matter of fact, the only times she felt relaxed and close to being happy was when she was in her room, practicing her song. No one had a clue she felt that way, for she had gone about with her normal bubbly and cheerful attitude. If she wanted to, she could make it as a very successful actress... 

As she heard the first few strands of melody start from her chosen song, Serena tried to block out the past week's events. She straightened herself and prepared to let her voice soar... 

__

"Did you ever love somebody   
So much that the earth moved" 

As she heard her voice echo back to her from the vast audience, even though she was trying not to, she began to lose herself in the lyrics and how they related so well to what she was going through right at that moment... 

__

"Did you ever love somebody   
Even though it hurt to" 

Darien Chiba had inspired the song. Somehow, amidst their games of teasing and mockery, she had fallen for him. She had only realized what was happening when it was too late. She was already in love with her arch nemesis, her tormentor, her prince from her dreams... 

__

"Did you ever love somebody   
Nothing else your heart could do" 

Of course, she went through a period of denial before she had accepted this fact. Even after she had accepted it, she had kept it buried deep within her heart. No one was aware of her feelings. For the first time in her life, Serena hid her feelings. No one knew, especially not the one who needed to know most. 

__

"Did you ever love somebody   
Who never knew" 

Maybe it would not have been so hard to ignore if they had not become such close friends. But no. He just happened to be there when she needed him, and help her through when no one else could... And now, they were such close friends. Only friends. 

__

"Did you ever lay your head down   
On the shoulder of a good friend" 

Serena had tried to distance herself from him. It did not work. Darien was the only one with whom she could truly be herself. He was the one she would go to when she felt like complaining about any particular problem she was facing. Sometimes she would just go to him looking for some way to relax. He was very good at comforting her, once he stopped teasing her. He would hold her close to him. Wrapped in his arms, she felt like nothing could harm her. With her head lying on his shoulder, she could feel her troubles melting away. Then, she realized what all this meant... and she could not go running to him for anything anymore. 

__

"And then have to look away somehow   
And tried to hide the way you felt for them" 

Her heart having betrayed her, all Serena could think of was him. She would gaze up at the stars and the beautiful moon and wished with all her being that her story could end 'happily ever after'. All she wanted was for Darien to love her back... just as much as she loved him... 

__

"Have you ever prayed the day would come   
You hear them say they feel it to" 

Still, she had never said a word. She refused to tell a soul, mostly because she was afraid of making a fool of herself. With her extremely low grades, and her reputation for being irresponsible, confidence did not come so easily. The only way she could avoid heartbreak was to keep this to herself. 

__

"Did you ever love somebody   
Who never knew" 

Serena sang with her heart and soul in the song. All her pain and confusion was conveyed into the song, silencing the audience completely. One particular person however, received twice the impact of her heart-wrenching performance. Darien Chiba had never been stupid... 

__

"And if you did   
Well you know I'd understand.   
I could,   
I would,   
More than anybody else" 

Darien watched the blonde-haired enchantress on the stage. Her eyes were closed, and he could not be sure, but he thought he saw a solitary tear glisten as it made its way down her fair cheeks. His heart soared out to her, regretting that she felt this way for him, and he had not expected it at all. As Serena continued with her song, Darien felt his heart aching more and more. He loved her. He had gone through weeks of torture caused by the belief that she would never feel the same... and yet, she had been going through the exact same thing. 

__

"Did you ever love somebody   
So much that the earth moved" 

She had managed to dance he way through the walls he had built up around himself. With her innocent smile and endless charm, she had knocked down his defenses and rendered him helpless. Only, he did not mind. He wanted to be there for her in every possible way, even though he was convinced that she could never think anything of him aside from an ex-enemy and close friend. 

__

"Did you ever love somebody Even though it hurt to" 

His heart had been surrendered to the small girl who turned his world upside-down and inside out. 

__

"Did you ever love somebody   
Nothing else your heart could do. 

Serena came back to reality. Looking once more out at the audience, she locked eyes with his. Their emotions flickered clearly in their eyes, and even as Serena sang the last few lines of her song, she knew the answer. 

__

"Did you ever love somebody   
Like I love you   
Like I love you...   
Like I love you..." 

Darien Chiba loved her back. It took all she had to keep from jumping up and down on the stage in front of her entire school community. Settling for a giant grin, Serena bowed elegantly as the audience clapped enthusiastically. The curtains then closed, signalizing the end of her time in the spotlight. 

Once she was backstage, she was engulfed by two strong arms and held closely to a hard chest. Smiling, Serena willingly stayed in the embrace of the man she loved. The rest of the night passed by in a blur. All that mattered to the couple was that their loneliness had finally ended, and they were finally able to live _happily ever after._

~Fin~


End file.
